


At the Academy

by corbeod



Series: Magic AU Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Magic School, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbeod/pseuds/corbeod
Summary: So I've had this witch AU floating around my head for a while so I wanted to write something for it. It'll probably become a full fic later on.





	At the Academy

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this witch AU floating around my head for a while so I wanted to write something for it. It'll probably become a full fic later on.

“Gwaaaah! It’s so _cool_!” Hinata exclaimed, his eyes wide as he looked up at the old building. “Izumi, Kouji, do you see this?”

“What kind of question is that? We’re standing right next to you.” Kouji grumbled while Izumi agreed the building is impressive.

The trio took a short moment to admire the building. It was only the front office but was nothing short of magnificent. Two lifelike statues stood on either side of the entrance and they seemed to be beckoning the viewer. The area felt old enough that a Roman emperor might've instructed its construction. Behind this building stood many classrooms and guild rooms.

The poor redhead couldn’t keep himself still. He moved between cracking his fingers, toying with his battered tunic, and kicking his feet at the yellowing grass.

“Thank you both. I wouldn’t be here without you guys!” Hinata finally exclaimed as he brought his friends into a group hug. “Waaah, I want to cry,” he wailed.

“Sho-chan! This was a new tunic.” Izumi whined shortly after though he didn’t move away.

The minutes passed until it came a time when Izumi and Kouji had to return their horses and begin the long journey to their hometown. Hinata promised to send letters but not without a reminder from Kouji that Izumi is the only literate friend. So Hinata promised to befriend someone who could do it for him. He might even send some charms as a bonus.

Hinata stared long after the small dots were gone. He didn't look away until the sun sat atop the office. Night was fast approaching so he adjusted the bag on his back before entering the only Academy of Magics.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk about this AU or just want to say hi, my Tumblr is [here](www.prubear.tumblr.com)


End file.
